


It Will Be Alright

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story set after TRF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally happy with this; it sounds too detailed to me, or something. I'm hoping, though, that by posting it anyway, people will do more updates on Mollcroft fiction (I call it Mollycroft, but either one works, I suppose). There have been a few updates, both here and at fanfiction.net, but definitely not enough. Maybe the story, while not my best, might inspire somebody to write something. Anything. Pretty please? Thanks for reading.

_Bad idea, bad idea, stupid, stupid, stupid. I should've know better. That everyone would be talking about -_ Molly had knocked against someone, causing her to break her eye contact with the concret of the sidewalk. Shifting her gaze, she saw a magazine stand. Her breath started to hitch and tears swam her vision. Turning around, she blindly threw her hand to the street. When a cab pulled up, she got in, gave him the address, and sunk down into the seat, ignoring the cabbie concerned looks.

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

''Ma'am, we're here,'' the cab driver said, a little later.

Molly looked up with a start and glanced out the window. ''Right, thanks.'' She hurriedly dug some money out of her bag and thrusted it the cabbie, already halfway out of the car. She'd managed to get herself under control during the drive, but she knew the tears would start again soon. Running up the steps of the building, she pushed inside and made her way down the dimly lit hall.

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

Mycroft heard the quiet steps of feet coming up behind him before feeling the tap of a hand on his shoulder. Lowering his newspaper, he took the proffered card and dismissed the messenger. Reading the small print, he stood and made his way to one of the private rooms within the Diogenes.

SH-SH-SH-SH-SH

Quietly opening the door, Mycroft stepped inside to see Molly with a tissue over her mouth, trying to mute her sobbing. Shutting the door, he poured her a cup of tea, then sat down next to her on the couch.

Taking small sips of the warm beverage, Molly calmed down, realizing his hand was rubbing up and down her arm. She leaned down and rested her head between the space of his neck and shoulder. She swallowed a few times before speaking. ''I went to the cafeteria, to get a quick bite before I left. They were all talking about him. The lies, the possibility of his innocence ... his death. His picture's on all the papers: a year after his death. It's all they can talk about. Why can't they just leave it alone? Why -''

''Shhh. Hush, my darling,'' he soothed, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. ''There will be a new topic of conversation soon enough, I'm sure, and they will go back to letting Sherlock be a distant memory. I know it's difficult now, but he will be back. He will be back,'' he echoed, trying to convince himself.

She rested one hand on his chest and breathed him in. ''I'm sorry for being in such a state. I'd go mad if I didn't have you, you know. Keeping this secret by myself; it's too much. I just want things to go back to how they were.''

''They will, we just have to be patient.'' He took a gentle finger and wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. Holding her closer, he took her cup and sat it down on the table beside him. Leaning back, he whispered, ''Just relax, my darling love. It will be alright; it will all be alright.''


End file.
